When the Stars Cross Paths with the Planets
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: What happens When a Princess and a Warrior fall into a forbidden love ! find out.Chp. 9 is up
1. They Return

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Lady_dragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
---------------------------  
  
It has been a year since Galaxia.   
  
There has been many changes in the scouts line up. Each one (except for Minako and Usagi  
  
(of course) are another year more mature. Makoto is no longer her boy crazy self and is a bit more kept to herself these days. Ami still the same as ever bookworm, Rei is almost  
  
done with her priestess training. Michiru and Haruka finished up Michiru's round the globe   
  
violin tour. Hotaru has been staying with Setsuna. and of course Luna has called another meeting.   
  
At the Temple  
  
---  
  
"Hi Guys!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. Ami looked up from her book.  
  
"Hello, Princess" Hotaru said standing next to Setsuna.  
  
"Gasp! Usagi on time!, The worlds coming to "another" end!" She exclaimed  
  
"Rei give me a break once in a while!" Usagi screamed.  
  
The two continued there on-goig screaming match.   
  
Michiru and Haruka walked in followed by Makoto whom they havent seen in months.  
  
Minako's eyes widended. She walked up to Mako and Haruka who gave her a look of bewilderment. She looked back from one to the other.   
  
"Mako yours as tall Haruka."   
  
Haruka just now noticing it looked rather shocked as well.  
  
She quickly glanced at her feet. Nope wasn't that she had on flat Zori Sandals.  
  
"Hm....seems we look a very large growing spurt" Haruka said  
  
Mako have shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Haven't heard from you lately" Haruka said  
  
"Been busy"   
  
"Oh! She speaks!" Haruka laughed  
  
"Been busy doing what? Exactly?" Usagi asked  
  
"Things"  
  
"Can you be a bit more specific" Minako replyed  
  
That's when Haruka threw punch at Mako's head, Mako caught it and spun around putting Haruka in a submission hold.  
  
"That specific enough?" Mako asked releasing Haruka.  
  
Luna cleared her throat.  
  
"Well Scouts Artemis and I have summond you here because we have guests." Luna droned on  
  
and on.  
  
Mako stared out the window.   
  
"Hello Earth to Jupiter!" Usagi yelled  
  
Makoto jumped.  
  
"Anyway" Luna continued "Don't go crazy or anything"  
  
Thats when Artemis walked outside.  
  
He came back threw the door with none other than! Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.  
  
Makoto and Seiya exchanged glances. Mako turned her head cursing herself for turning red.  
  
Haruka snarled at Seiya. They all took their seats.   
  
"Well, we've decided to let you all have a vacation" Artemis said  
  
They all stoped. They couldn't beleive what they just heard.   
  
"We've picked a nice place on the coast." Luna replyed  
  
"Now! GO GET PACKED!"   
  
They all walked back to there vehicles.  
  
"Hey Mako-Chan!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"Ummm.....where without a vehicle...I'd ask Haruka but..."  
  
"I'll take you"Mako smiled, quickly wiping it away.  
  
"Hmmm....can you drop us off at the mall?" Taiki asked  
  
"No Prob that's where I was going anyway."   
  
"Nice car" Yaten said  
  
It was black with green lightning bolts going down the sides.  
  
"It reminds me of you, very hot" Seiya said  
  
".....the car I mean" Seiya stuttered  
  
Mako turned a bright red.  
  
Seiya took the front seat and Yaten and Taiki piled in the back.  
  
She clicked a button and pulled the sunroof back.  
  
She pulled out.  
  
----------------------  
  
She wheeled into the mall parking lot.  
  
"So, wanna meet me some place or you coming with me!" Mako asked  
  
"I'm on my own" Yaten replyed  
  
"Me two!" Taiki responded  
  
"I'll come with you, havent been to this one before" Seiya said  
  
Yaten and Taiki snickered and looked at each other.   
  
-------------------  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Mako and Seiya laughed.   
  
"I think you bought more stuff than me" Mako said  
  
"Now, Mako-Chan....well maybe I did"   
  
"you have nice taste"  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yes those jeans are very shape forming"   
  
Mako again blushed wildly.  
  
They walked to the car, where Taiki and Yaten were waiting.  
  
"Did we keep you?" Seiya asked  
  
"Nah, we jusy got here"   
  
Mako grabed Seiya's stuff and her's and threw it in the trunk, Yaten and Taiki followed suit.   
  
"Where you guys staying, I mean its only one night"  
  
"I dunno" Seiya said  
  
"I guess you could stay at my place , I have 3 couches....ones in my room though."  
  
"Sounds good to me"Seiya piped in  
  
Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Well here we are!"   
  
She opened the door.  
  
She pointed to various rooms, hers, the kitchen, living room and bathroom.  
  
Mako went to take her stuff to her room.  
  
"So.....who's sleeping where?" Seiya asked  
  
"Yes who's sleeping where" Mako snuck up on Seiya.  
  
"I don't care" She said "But hurry I'm tired"   
  
Mako went and changed.   
  
She came out in her very tight fitting tank top, her hair let down and her silk green with chinese dragons pants.  
  
"Mako, we decided I'm in your room, because I'm the most.....um...."Seiya continued to stutter.  
  
"ok"  
  
Mako walked in her room.  
  
Yaten and Taiki crashed on there respective couches.  
  
----------------  
  
Mako yawned, waiting for Seiya to come back out.  
  
Seiya came out of the bathroom, without a shirt and his pants were on. He shut the door.  
  
"Yea know you should keep your hair down more often" He said and ploped down on her bed.  
  
"Your to tense." Seiya said as he grabbed her shoulders and started to massage them.  
  
"Your good at this" Mako replyed  
  
Both there hearts felt like they were going to jump out of their chests'.  
  
Seiya leaned closer, Mako turned her head.  
  
Seiya kissed Mako, she kissed him back, they broke the kiss.   
  
Both blushing wildly. Seiya layed down with her. They both wrapped up in each others embrace, Seiya kissed her on the forehead and they fell asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
I'd apreciate any Reviews or flames!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian 


	2. The Love Shack

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Lady_dragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Seiya woke up and felt an odd presence. He glanced down, Mako had her head laying on his   
  
chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him still half asleep.  
  
She smiled. He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss.  
  
"I thought you hated me?" He asked  
  
"I never hated you, I to act like that.......Haruka would have killed me"  
  
"True"  
  
"I wonder what everybody will thi........" She was cut off by Seiya who put a finger over her lips.  
  
"We will face that road when it comes." He said  
  
She leaned towards him and they engaged in a very long and passionate kiss.   
  
They were interupted by Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Oh......woops" Yaten replyed re-shuting the door.  
  
"Well guess its time to face the road" Mako said  
  
-----------------------  
  
Makoto went and jumped in the shower while Seiya sorted out things with Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Whats wrong Seiya?" Yaten asked  
  
"Yea theres nothing wrong with you and Mako-Chan going out" Taiki replyed  
  
"but.....what about Haruka and the Princess?" Seiya asked  
  
"The princess should take it well, Haruka however............."Taiki stoped.  
  
All three ploped down on the couch.  
  
One by one they got up and changed in Mako's room.  
  
Finally Mako came out with nothing but a towel on and ran to her room.  
  
Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances.  
  
Mako not knowing Seiya was in her room, shut the door behind but droped her towel.  
  
She turned and saw a very bare Seiya. Her eyes widened she reached down and grabbed her towel.   
  
"Gomen! I'm so sorry!"She said stammering around.  
  
He grabbed his boxers and held them up.  
  
"I'm sorry to!" "Didn't know you were coming back in here!"  
  
"Hey!, Love birds we'll be back, were going to get some grub!"Yaten exclaimed.  
  
Seiya and Mako just grinned.   
  
"well since..........."Seiya was cut off by Mako and her tongue.  
  
---------------------  
  
Yaten and Taiki came back with a bag of food.   
  
They came in and saw Mako fully clothed, running her hands threw her hair.   
  
She was acting funny.  
  
"Shes.....glowing" Taiki whispered.  
  
The both glanced at one another.  
  
"Nah" Yaten said  
  
"Where's Seiya?" he asked  
  
"Shower" was her response.  
  
"We bring gifts from the East" Taiki said throwing her a cheeseburger.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She glanced at the clock it read 2:30.  
  
"Gomen, thats along time"she said  
  
"What was that?" Taiki asked  
  
"nothing"  
  
Taiki and Yaten chuckled.  
  
"Guys............please don't tell the others especially Haruka-San and Usagi-Chan!"  
  
"We won't....were the good guys remember!" Yaten said leaning over and rubbing her hair.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Seiya came out also glowing, he two fully clothed.  
  
He motioned Yaten to move over. He sat down next to Mako and they enjoyed a brief kiss.  
  
Seiya leaned over and grabbed a burger.  
  
"So.....Yaten do you still have a thing Mina-Chan?  
  
Yaten blushed.  
  
"ok thats a good enough answer"  
  
"Taiki? You have a thing for anyone?" She asked  
  
"Nope, not now along time ago"   
  
Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"Well anyway" Seiya sqeaked  
  
"No, Seiya I'm not mad. I kinda have a thing for......nah"   
  
"OH OH I KNOW I KNOW!" Yaten said  
  
"It's Michiru isn't it!"  
  
Taiki turned red.  
  
"Sorry, guy maybe in the last lifetime!" Seiya said  
  
"I don't think Haruka needs to find out about that either!" Mako said  
  
"Well I have got to pack....and you guys do to!"  
  
----------------------  
  
They arrived at the train station right on time.   
  
Everyone else was just arriving.   
  
Mako and Seiya stayed in the car for a brief moment.   
  
"No lovey stuff..........for right now"Mako said Seiya nodded in agreement.  
  
They both got out, and grabbed there suitcases.   
  
Seiya grabbed his and Mako's as well. Mako raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not letting you carry it!"   
  
"fine"she huffed  
  
She ran over to Mamoru who was juggling 5 suitcases.  
  
"Here let me help you!" Mako said grabbing to suitcases.  
  
"Gomen whose are these"  
  
"there all Usagi-Chans" He grunted.  
  
Mako placed them on the train.  
  
Just then she saw Haruka talking to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
She saw Seiya run and Yaten and Taiki make a motion for her to book it as well.  
  
Haruka marched her way towards Mako.  
  
"H.....h..hi Haruka" Mako stammered.  
  
"Don't hi me!" Haruka said  
  
She swung at her, "Woah calm down whats the matter!" Mako said dodging punches.  
  
"You slept in the same room as.......it!"   
  
"What's wrong with that"   
  
Haruka started grinding her teeth.  
  
Haruka faced the other way. The train station was empty except for them.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
*shit* Mako thought as she saw Uranus run towards Seiya.  
  
"Fighter Star Power Make Up"  
  
"Healer Star Power Make Up"  
  
"Maker Star Power Make up"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
  
"STOP IT!" Mako yelled getting right in between them.  
  
"Your battle started with me.....it'll end with me" Mako statted  
  
"your taking up for him.....that little traitor!" Uranus exclaimed  
  
"Yes........I.......Am"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
Michiru,Seiya,Yaten, and Taiki detransformed.  
  
Uranus jumped back.  
  
"Stop it...both of you! your going to get somebody hurt"Usagi begged  
  
"fine then I'll have to use brute force to knock some sense into you!" Uranus said  
  
She ran at Jupiter, Jupiter waited then at the last moment jumped behind Haruka and kicked her back.   
  
"Arg! that won't happen again you little weak twit!"   
  
Jupiter cracked her neck.  
  
She dodged all of Haruka's punches and kicks with ease.   
  
Then she grabbed Harukas arm and "ran" up her kicking off at the end.  
  
Uranus wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Uranus Space Sword blaster!"  
  
She dodged it.   
  
It sailed towards Seiya. Jupiter stoped and pushed him out of the way.  
  
Haruka stoped. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Mako-Chan!" she and Seiya screamed and ran towards the dust.  
  
Jupiter steped out of the dust. Her right arm hanginf lower than her left one but otherwise she was fine.  
  
She and Haruka detransformed.  
  
"Truce" Haruka said, they both reluctantly shook hands.   
  
Ami walked over to her.   
  
"I think it's dislocated" She said  
  
"I can pop it back, It might hurt"   
  
Mako half nodded, and grabbed Seiya's hand.   
  
*crack*  
  
"Ouch" Mako murmmered.  
  
Haruka glared at the two holding hands.  
  
They all piled on the train.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sorry this was short! the next chapter will be longer! I'd appreciate any comments or reviews! thanks for reading!  
  
Lady-Dragon Guardian.  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian 


	3. Vacation

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------------  
  
They all got on the train, with about 10 minutes to spare. They headed towards the back.  
  
"Mako" Haruka croaked  
  
She spun around, Seiya glared, but Mako waved him on.  
  
"Save me a seat ok" She said. He nodded.  
  
"Mako"  
  
"Haruka"  
  
"I just wanted to appologize" They both said  
  
"It's just well..........you..and Michiru...Sets are the only people I can well connect with since........I don't have a family.....I couldn't stand to see you get hurt by that......I mean Seiya."Haruka said  
  
"Thanks Haruka" Mako said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, were going to Himeji.......you can come with me"  
  
"To where"  
  
"I'll introduce you to my parents."  
  
"But I tho...."Haruka stoped as she walked away.  
  
Himeji was Japan's largest coastal city and had one of the most magnificent......cemetary's in all of Japan.  
  
Mako continued to walk towards the back of the car when a hand reached out and grabed her.  
  
She shrugged it off til she saw a smiling Seiya.  
  
"Sorry, you looked like you were in deep thought"he said  
  
"I was just thinking thats all" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So, Luna says your familiar with Himeji" Yaten said  
  
"Hai, I grew up there." She said  
  
"Really? But where your fam......."Taiki stoped when Seiya elbowed him.  
  
Seiya spun around to Mako.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Mako asked  
  
"I didn't think you wanted me to"  
  
Flashback  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Mako screamed  
  
"For what? You don't even know me!" Seiya shouted back.  
  
"Look what your doing to Usagi-Chan!"   
  
"But I.......why don't you go home.....this is none of your concern" Seiya barked  
  
"Yea your mother and father are probably worried." Yaten stated  
  
Seiya saw a "look" spread across Mako's face as she walked away.   
  
The Rain started to pour.  
  
"Lovely reception were geting on this planet" Taiki said  
  
Seiya continued to stare off.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back"Seiya said running off.  
  
-------  
  
"What do you want?" Mako said her voice quivering.  
  
"Whats the matter Mako-Chan? I didn't mean to hurt you to" Seiya said his voice trailing off at the end.  
  
"What do you mean" She asked turning around.  
  
"I realize now how much I'm hurting the Princess, she belongs to the Prince....not me"  
  
Mako sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to Seiya-Chan, I should not have gotten envolved."  
  
"Don't appologize, why did you run off I mean your parents are probably worried."  
  
"Your wrong there"  
  
He looked puzzled.  
  
"My parents died when I was little, In a plan crash"  
  
"Makoto I'm so sorry"Seiya said  
  
Seiya came over and embraced Mako, they held each other for a moment.  
  
"Thanks Seiya"  
  
"Goodbye Mako-Chan"  
  
"Goodbye Seiya"  
  
End Flashback  
  
------------------  
  
"Forgive me Mako-Chan!" Taiki exclaimed.  
  
"Not a problem" She said  
  
"So, Did you and Haruka straighten things up?" Seiya asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes, were going to go visit my parents when we get there"   
  
"Oh really?"He said  
  
"She dosen't really hate you guys, we both are kinda I dunno, kept to ourselves until it looks like one of the others will get hurt."  
  
"We understand that very well"Yaten said  
  
"Yaten, why don't you ask Mina-Chan out?"   
  
"Well....that...came...out of nowhere" He said  
  
"Well, just think about it"   
  
Mako sighed and leaned against Seiya. Soon she was asleep. Seiya kissed her head.  
  
"You know we can't let Luna find out about this.....she'd throw a fit"Seiya said.  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------  
  
Hotaru and Crew's car.  
  
"So did you and Mako-Chan straighten things up" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, were going to visit her parents when we get off the train." Haruka said  
  
"But I thought" Hotaru was cut of by a sharp elbow by Setsuna.  
  
"Really? Hmmm......you two are more alike than you think" Michiru said snuggling up to Haruka.  
  
Setsuna laughed. Hotaru still stared in confusion.  
  
------------------  
  
Usagi and Crew's Car  
  
"Seems empty" Usagi said finally breaking the silence.  
  
Minako stared at an empty seat.  
  
"Where is Mako-Chan?" Luna asked.  
  
Everyone stared. Everyone in the car but Usagi,Luna,Diana, and Artemis knew about the "Seiya Mako" project.  
  
"She had to talk to Haruka and Setsuna" Rei said  
  
"Oh, will she be joining us then?" Diana asked  
  
"Probably not"Minako said  
  
"What was there brawl about?"Luna asked  
  
"Who knows, probably same ol' same ol'" Ami replyed.  
  
There seemed to be a tension in the air.  
  
I wonder if Yaten.........no he wouldn't anymore Minako thought  
  
Hmmmm.......Taiki is very single......stop it Rei!  
  
I'm only 10 chapters ahead of the class I should get going Ami thought as she opened her History of Ancient Japan book out.  
  
I'm Hungry Usagi pondered what she would have when she got off the train.  
  
"Are you meeting Mamo-Chan There?" Rei asked  
  
"Hai, he's already got our "cabin" thing reserved"   
  
"That's a good thing" Ami replyed not even glancing up from her book.  
  
------------------  
  
They pulled into the train station a little after 6:30.  
  
It was still daylight.  
  
The Inner's were moving at a sluggish pace still trying to wakeup.  
  
They looked around enjoying the quiet instead of the fast-passed loud city of Tokyo.  
  
Of course the silence didn't last long.  
  
Then three blurrs wizzed passed them.  
  
Of course it was Yaten, Taiki and Mako.   
  
"What are they doing?" Haruka asked Seiya  
  
Seiya stunned that Haruka would even communicate with him said   
  
"They touch that building and come back here and tag me"  
  
Taiki pulled ahead slightly reaching the tree.  
  
He smiled thinking he had won.  
  
Mako ran sideways on the tree and pushed off, she flew ahead of Taiki and Yaten, and ran into Seiya's arms.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Nice" Huffed Taiki.  
  
Yaten fell down.  
  
They all chuckled.   
  
"Alright children!"Luna screeched   
  
"Lets get a move on!"   
  
------------------  
  
There were two large pagoda's.  
  
"Yea, I didn't know we were staying here!" Mako shouted.  
  
She ran into the larger one.  
  
"Mako......thats the wrong building" Mamo-Chan said.  
  
"MAMO!" Usagi exclaimed jumping into his arms.  
  
Mako emerged, followed by a tall, older looking man.  
  
"Greetings, Gengoro-Sensei" Mako said as she bowed.  
  
"Mako-Chan! I'm surprised you are back so soon youve have only been gone a few short days." Gengoro said  
  
"Sensei?"Haruka asked.  
  
"Ah! Yes and Mako-Chan who are these young friends of yours?"  
  
Mako took a deep breath.And pointed to each of them as she said there name.  
  
"Ami-Chan, Mina-Chan, Usagi-Chan, Rei-Chan, Taru-Chan, Mamo-San Haruka-San, Michiru-San, Setsuna-Chan, Yaten-San, Taiki-San, and Seiya-Kun...I MEAN SEIYA-SAN" Mako blushed and prayed that Usagi and Luna didn't hear her.  
  
Obviously no one heard her, but Yaten, her, and Seiya who grinned wildly.   
  
"Kun eh?" Yaten said "You two really ought to just get together, well formaly anyway."  
  
She bowed one more time to Gengoro, who showed them there rooms.  
  
Luna wouldn't allow even Usagi and Mamoru to stay in the same room with each other.   
  
SO of course Michiru and Haruka were together followed by Taiki and Mamoru who seemed to get along with one another, which left Yaten and Seiya, Minako and Makoto, Rei, Ami and Usagi and the cats patroling the halls all night.  
  
Mako and Minako unpacked.  
  
"I'm goin into town with Usagi and Rei...wanna come?" Minako asked  
  
"Can't goin with Ruka-San tonight" Minako thought a moment. She remembered Haruka saying something about going somewhere with Mako-Chan.   
  
Must be important for those two, to even be communicating.  
  
"Hai, I'll stay up for you or you can stay up for me!"Minako said smiling.  
  
"Get something nice for Yaten" Mako said grinning  
  
"Ya..t..en?"Minako asked  
  
"You know you like him!"Mako said sending a pillow sailing.  
  
"I'll be back,"Minako said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
------------------  
  
Mako walked to Haruka's sliding door and knocked softly.  
  
The door slid open.   
  
Michiru was standing there. Mako bowed.  
  
"Is Ru....Haruka-San in?"Mako said corrected herself.  
  
"Well, first off you don't have to bow."Michiru said chuckling.  
  
"and yes Ruka-San is here I'll wake her"  
  
Mako leaned against the wall.  
  
"She's" Mako jumped  
  
"Sorry about that, Haruka's getting dressed she'll be out shortly"  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"Oh and Mako"  
  
"hmm.?"  
  
"Give my respects"  
  
"Hai, Thank you Michiru-San"  
  
-------------------  
  
"She's changed alot since Galaxia" Michiru said closing the door.  
  
"I agree, Luna said she'd been training here for awhile...guess it helped" Haruka said pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Well, then I guess I can trust her to protect my love from danger then" Michiru asked  
  
Haruka turned red.  
  
"you know I don't need prot......"She was cut off by Michiru giving her a brief but lasting kiss.  
  
Haruka smiled.  
  
-------------------  
  
Seiya walked down the hall to see Mako leaning obviously waiting on Haruka.  
  
"Hey there you are!" Seiya said picking her up by her waist.  
  
Just then Haruka cracked the door, with Michiru peaking behind her.  
  
Mako wraped her arms around his neck, and they shared a kiss.  
  
"Hurry before Haruka-San comes out here" She said  
  
"Hmmmm.....you and her have alot in common."  
  
"That's a good thing she like a role model of sorts"  
  
Seiya said goodbye and ran down to his room.   
  
Haruka ducked inside.  
  
"Maybe thats why we think she's changed she act's more like you"Michiru said  
  
Haruka half nodded, still kind of shocked that she was Mako-Chans role model.  
  
"I'll be back soon"Haruka said kissing Michiru on the head.  
  
Haruka came out, and startled Mako.  
  
"Good evening Mako-chan how are you?"  
  
"fine and you?"  
  
"same, so how far away is it?" Haruka asked as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Over this hill."  
  
Haruka nodded and they started the ascent.  
  
They followed the steap and narrow path up the hill.  
  
"So, how long did you live here?" Haruka asked  
  
"Until I was 12.....I decided to goto Tokyo.....something drove me there"   
  
"Hmm....me to, I used to live in Kyoto until I turned 18 and I moved out of my house and went to Tokyo where I met Michiru.....my family disowned me after that."Haruka said  
  
"I know the feeling my family will have nothing to do with because my Mom's family hates my Dad's side of the family."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So where did you go after Galaxia?.....none of us had seen you until yesterday."  
  
"I went to Yokohama, Osaka, and then back here."  
  
"Why"Haruka asked  
  
"To train, I remember my father saying what great trainers they had in Yokohama."  
  
"What did you train in" Haruka huffed, the hill was growing steeper by the minute.  
  
"Bushido and Jujutsu in Yokohama,Kendo and Grappling in Osaka and Hwa Rang Do and Hapkido in Himeji."  
  
"Impressive"Haruka said  
  
"Bushido huh?....isn't that..."  
  
"The Way of The Warrior" Mako said  
  
"Sort of like Samurai, its what the Shinto clan used."  
  
"Hai alright I understand you now"  
  
"Ah! here we are" Mako said as they rounded the hill top.  
  
Haruka was stunned.  
  
There were quite a few graves sites, but it was beautiful. The Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom and the two waterfalls cascaded down the mountain side.  
  
"Come this way"Mako said  
  
She followed her to one of the water falls, next to it and under a blossom tree were to grave stones.  
  
Makoto bowed, Haruka followed suit.  
  
"I have brought my friend Haruka-San here today."  
  
"She looks after me. I know you would have liked her"  
  
Mako went on. Haruka stared she had never seen this side of Mako-Chan before.  
  
Mako bowed obviosly getting a little upset her eyes hazed over. She bowed once more and got up to leave. Mako started the decent and stoped to wait for Haruka she over heard her.   
  
"Hello, Mr.and Mrs Kino-San. I will do my best to look after your daughter, she is an amazing warrior, you would have been proud." Haruka bowed.  
  
"Thank you Haruka-San" Mako said  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Mako and Haruka arrived back at the pogoda. The moon had been up awhile now.  
  
"Goodnight Haruka-San."   
  
"Goodnight Mako-San"  
  
Mako was a been stunned. Haruka left and went in her room before she could say anything.  
  
Mako peered into her room. Minako was still not back yet.  
  
She heard a crash of the thunder. It started to rain.  
  
Seiya was out strolling the halls and saw Mako sitting on the steps.  
  
"So."He said  
  
She turned around.  
  
"how was your evening?"   
  
"pretty good" she said  
  
"Funny isn't it?" Seiya asked  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"We met in the rain, we had a fight in the rain and now here we stand in the rain"  
  
She chuckled.  
  
She walked out into it.  
  
"Hey! your gonna get sick or struck by....."He stoped.  
  
He walked out with her.  
  
"I was born during a thunderstorm, my parents died in a thunderstorm" She said  
  
Seiya stoped.  
  
"and I found love in a thunderstorm." Seiya looked at her.  
  
"Mako-Chan............I Love You."  
  
She stoped.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and then held her in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I Love You to"  
  
Just then the rest of the scouts ran up top the pogoda soaking wet.  
  
Luna gasped to see Mako in Seiya's arms and locked in a gaze.  
  
"Run along now." Luna said in a demanding voice. The scouts scooted along.  
  
Luna pranced up to them.   
  
"Well,well,well what do we have here?"  
  
She startled them.  
  
"H...h...hi Luna"Mako stuttered  
  
"THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! You both know that!"   
  
"Who said?"Seiya asked  
  
"It's tradition!"Luna said  
  
"You very well know that the Nuclear Winter is coming, when that happens there will be no previous "traditions"."Seiya said  
  
"Yaten and Minako are obsessed with each but are afraid of upseting you and Usagi........luna.............if you only understood........"Mako said  
  
"Maybe it's best if you and the rest leave."  
  
"Were here for a reason, whether you like it or not, with the Nuclear Winter coming, new Youma's will appear stronger than ever!.......were not leaving"  
  
"Fine.....I dont agree with this..."Luna said and walked away.  
  
The scouts ran back to there rooms.  
  
Seiya and Mako smiled at each other.   
  
"Lets take a walk" He said  
  
-------------------  
  
Hope you guys liked it! I'll update again soon!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Lady-DragonGuardian  
  
www.geocities.com/ladydragonguardian 


	4. Past and Present

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!   
  
--------------------------  
  
Mako leaned on Seiya's shoulder.   
  
They walked to the edge of the cliff. The waves gently laped the rocky coastline.  
  
They sat down, Mako dangled her legs over the edge.  
  
"You really think the Nuclear Winter is coming?"She asked  
  
"Yes, Global Tmperatures have droped drasticly all over the world."  
  
"So, after it happens you'll go back to your home planet then?"Mako glumly said  
  
"Well" "I Talked to Yaten and Taiki......were going back in two days, after we get back to Tokyo."  
  
"but....I thought you"Mako stoped  
  
"No Mako were coming back!"Seiya lifted her head up and wiped away a tear that had escaped her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Don't worry your coming with us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, were bringing Chibi-Chibi back, since she's probably driving the Princess crazy."  
  
Mako laughed.  
  
"So is she coming back as well?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So, what does Kinmoku look like?"  
  
"Well, it used to be beautiful.......its well, a wreck right now."  
  
"I thought you and your brothers were trying to rebuild at least the palace?"  
  
"Well we found out that you guys would probably need our help so we postponed repairs."  
  
"I'm glad"Mako leaned against him.  
  
"So, can you remember what Jupiter's like?"  
  
"Not really most everythings a blurr."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey, I bet Chibi-Chibi could reawaken some of your memories."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and she seems to like you."  
  
"I never had a problem with the little squirt."  
  
"Well we better get back it's getting late." Seiya said  
  
----------------------  
  
Mako sliped off her sandals and slid open the door to her and Minako's room.  
  
"MAKO!"Minako screamed and fell backwards.  
  
"Sorry Minako...Sorry Yaten!"Mako yelled closing her eyes and leaving the room.  
  
Mako laughed.  
  
She knocked softly on Seiya's door.  
  
When she saw Rei sneaking over to Taiki's room and Mamoru going over to Usagi's.  
  
All three stared at each other, and gave a thumbs up.  
  
Seiya opened the door.  
  
"Hey have you seen Yaten?"  
  
She motioned towards her room.  
  
"Just listen" Mako laughed.  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes.  
  
"So your stuck here?"  
  
"Aw, shucks."  
  
He pulled her in fast.  
  
"What are....."  
  
"SH"  
  
They saw small paws under the door.  
  
They let out a sigh.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"She asked  
  
"Shall we continue what we started?"  
  
Mako looked at him.  
  
"remember, your place, Taiki and Yaten left, but we didnt have a........." He was cut off my Mako kissing him.  
  
They fell on the mat. His tongue trying to explore her mouth.  
  
Then the door slid open.  
  
Luna looked shocked.   
  
Thank God we have clothes on.She thought  
  
"SO?Whats this?"Luna asked  
  
"Wheres Yaten and Minako?"  
  
She ran to there room.  
  
"NO!"Mako said  
  
"MINAKO, YATEN CLOTHES NOW!"Luna said  
  
She ran and opened everyones door.  
  
Taiki and Rei slithered out of there room, Usagi and Mamo did the same.  
  
"YOU ALL DISOBEYED ME!"  
  
Seiya signaled Taiki and Yaten over to him and whispered something in there ears.  
  
Seiya grabbed ahold of Mako around the waist.  
  
"Seiya Mako Knock it off!"She yelled continuing on with her speech.  
  
Haruka glared at him.  
  
"Focus"He whispered to her.  
  
"Trust Me?"  
  
"I trust you"She replyed  
  
Then they disapeered.  
  
"WHAT? WHERE'D THEY GO?!"Luna Shouted.  
  
"Kinmoku"Minako replyed  
  
"With Mako-Chan?"Haruka snorted  
  
"They'll be back, they went to go get Chibi-Chibi and Princess Kakyu."  
  
Minako sighed.  
  
------------------------  
  
They appeared on the planet Kinmoku.  
  
"Seiya!Yaten!Taiki!"Chibi-Chibi shouted.  
  
and MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!"Mako said as Chibi chibi lept in her arms.  
  
"Well, Mako-Chan Hello"  
  
Mako bowed.  
  
"Hello Princess Kakyu."  
  
"Kakyu is fine Makoto" She laughed.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Seiya brought me"  
  
"Oh really"the princess raised an eyebrow, it made Seiya blushed.  
  
"We came to bring you to, back to Earth."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask"she said  
  
"We'll be down in a day or two, were cleaning up the palace."  
  
All four nodded.  
  
"See you later Chibi-Chibi" Mako said peeling her off.  
  
"Bye GUYS!"   
  
-----------------------  
  
They reappeared in the hallway.  
  
Mako was being stared down by a pair of cats eyes.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"We were......."  
  
"I'm talking to Mako-Chan!"  
  
"I was with them"She said motioning towards the Starlights.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to go?"  
  
"Not good enough"  
  
"You owe me a days worth of training tomorrow."  
  
"...............starting now!!!"  
  
Mako looked rather shocked. She glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
"Yep Mako 3:00-3:00"  
  
"Hurry up and change and get out HERE!!!!"Luna demanded.  
  
Mako started to grind her teeth, and went into her room.  
  
She came back out.  
  
All of the Senshi were still in the hallway.  
  
Minako, Rei and Usagi all owed Luna a "3:00-11:00" workout.  
  
"Sorry"Seiya said  
  
"Oh well, I don't care" She said and kissed him.  
  
Which shocked most of the other Senshi.  
  
"Catch yah later".  
  
----------------------  
  
"C'mon Mako-Chan! Faster Only a half an hour left, and 5 more miles!" Luna chuckled evily.  
  
Mako sighed.  
  
It haden't been that bad, she had done countless amounts of chin ups pushups and sit ups today followed by weight training, a little Senshi session when it started to raining,   
  
but overall she was fine, except she couldn't feel her feet, legs or arms and Luna was making her run with Weights and no Shoes.  
  
Finally five miles later she sunk down and laid on the ground motionless.  
  
"Hey Mako" Haruka said standing over her.  
  
"Nice workout I watched most of it"  
  
Mako laughed.  
  
"Nice eh?"  
  
"What's Luna got against me all of the sudden"  
  
"I'm not sure considering Yaten and Minako were doing alot worse."  
  
Mako sighed.  
  
Haruka held out her hand and pulled Mako up.  
  
"Oh, Yea were all over at the waterfall by the shore,come over when your finished!"Haruka said heading back.  
  
Makoto sighed yet again.  
  
"Luna am I finished?" Mako asked  
  
"Yes, Makoto your done."  
  
"This wasn't a punishment by the way, Artemis and I are just preparing you."  
  
Weird  
  
Mako went and changed and headed for the waterfall.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Seiya!"Mako yelled and ran and hugged him.  
  
"Hey" Was his response.  
  
"GulpYou look good Mako-Chan" Seiya smiled  
  
Mako wore a two piece swimsuit, the top was a a dark hunter green trimed in dark blue, and tied at the the top, the bottom was similar and tied on the sides.  
  
"You forgot one thing"Seiya said as he untied her hair.  
  
"There perfect"  
  
"You dont look to bad yourself"Mako added.  
  
"So how was training?"He asked  
  
"Just fine, I'm a little sore but I dont mind"  
  
"Hey Mako come here!"Minako yelled  
  
"Hold on be right back!"Mako said as she dove into the water.  
  
"Ah Seiya your in love"Taiki said laughing  
  
"Well, look at her"Seiya said as he stared at her.  
  
"those legs and those curves"  
  
"Earth to Seiya"Yaten said  
  
"Oh Sorry"Seiya said blushing  
  
"Oh you missed a spot of drool!"He added.  
  
Boom  
  
"What was that?"Haruka asked as her and Michiru sat up.  
  
Mako then droped Hotaru back in the water, after giving her a piggyback ride.  
  
"We'll go check it out."Seiya added.  
  
"I'll come with you"Haruka replyed.  
  
"Be careful"Michiru said  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
They all sat in silence.  
  
Then they heard a crash, then a tree snapping followed by a scream.  
  
"Mako come with me"Hotaru said  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"Wait I'll go to" Michiru said  
  
"Mina-Chan, wait here"Mako said  
  
The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement.  
  
--------------------  
  
The three Senshi heard another yell, as they got closer.  
  
"HARUKA!"Michiru yelled falling to her knees to help her fallen camrade.  
  
"Her Transformation Crystal and her talisman gone."  
  
Makoto and Hotaru looked more determined than ever.  
  
"Hey!"Hotaru yelled at the beast who hovered over the 3 starlights.  
  
"Mako"Seiya croaked.  
  
"Seiya"  
  
"It.......took.....are transformation and heart crystals"Seiya said gasping.  
  
"It said something about my past and his master sent him to get her back"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know dont worry about it"  
  
"I'll get them back."  
  
"Be careful he took our transformation crystal before we could transform"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did you hear that Hotaru?"  
  
She to nodded.  
  
"We can't let your heart crystal get taken......go get the others."  
  
"Hai, Be safe Mako!"  
  
Mako ran after the fleeing beast.  
  
It spun around.  
  
"Well, another couple of crystals to take!"  
  
"Wait your...............oh I found you master will be pleased!"  
  
He lunged at her. She easily dodged it.  
  
"Give me back there crystals!!"  
  
"Ha thats funny"  
  
"Jupiter......."She was stoped by a black beam. Her heart crystal floated out of her chest followed by her transformation crystal.  
  
"Hmmm.."He said as she hit the ground.  
  
"What's this?" He said pulling a sword out of her interdimentional pocket.  
  
Mako even looked stunned.  
  
"Ah I see someone hasn't told you about your past!"   
  
He picked her up. She pretended to go limp, and then kicked him in the face.  
  
"Arg!"   
  
He blasted her. She went sailing through the air and snapping a tree.  
  
"Mako......Mako!"Minako yelled trying to revive her.  
  
"There crystals have been taken!"Michiru explained.  
  
Mako tryed to tell them but was two weak to talk.  
  
Where did that sword come from? and what about my past?  
  
--------------------------------  
  
So, did Seiya and Mako actually know each other in the Silver Millenium? And who wants Makoto back? Well guess you'll have to read and find out!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
LadyDragonGuardian 


	5. In the Eye

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.  
  
Also the song I use is not mine!   
  
So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Mako still lye on the ground. Her body ached with pain.   
  
Wait I shouldn't be awake She thought  
  
She managed to sit up, then she weakly stood.  
  
She steped over Haruka's lifeless body, she reached down and felt a pulse.  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka............"  
  
She wiped around and saw Seiya standing over her.  
  
"Come on we have crystals to get back"  
  
They ran, following the loud shrills and crys.  
  
They stoped when they saw the Youma with USagi's heart crystal.  
  
"NO USAGI-CHAN!"Mako screamed.  
  
"We cannot let him leave with her crystal"Seiya demanded.  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The youma turned.   
  
"What?, your just like Master said"  
  
Mako stared in anger as she saw her fallen comrades.  
  
"It puzzles me............you should be like them, lifeless."  
  
They too were puzzled.  
  
"Give them back there crystals"Seiya demanded.  
  
"Ha! Come and get them"  
  
Seiya ran after him. The two exchanged blows, until the youma withdrew the sword that Mako had,had in her interdimentional pocket it screamed in pain as electricity flowed through the handle but managed to swing it, Seiya wasn't quick enough and the blade plunged into his stomach. He let out a groan and fell to the ground. The electricity surged through his wound.   
  
"SEIYA!"Mako screamed and fell at his side.  
  
She grabbed the blade and slowly pulled it out.  
  
"Arg"was his response.  
  
"Seiya............."Mako said tears flowing in her eyes.  
  
"Love"Seiya said  
  
"what?"  
  
"Love let us continue on, to get those crystals back, I won't stop now."  
  
"but your hurt"  
  
"Help me up"  
  
She got him on his feet.  
  
"Now, focus your energy, if you can combine what little strength you have from Jupiter you could defeat him"  
  
He held out his hand she grasped it.  
  
"Now focus"  
  
"Do you trust me?"She asked him  
  
"always"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Jupiter POWER!"  
  
A beam of energy hit the youma straight on.  
  
It screamed in agony, and turned to dust. Crystals floated everywhere.  
  
Everyone shot up looking for the youma.  
  
Mako let out a heavy sigh and hit her knees.  
  
"Mako? Whats wrong"  
  
"I'm whats wrong" A voice said  
  
"Who said that?!"Seiya yelled  
  
"I'm using telepathy you FOOL!"  
  
"I'm giving Makoto here some of her old memorys back."  
  
"Hahaha! Mako if you want your planet back, you'll meet me in the eye."  
  
The voice stoped.  
  
Everyone stood up. Mako stumbled around until her sword came flying at her. She caught it,  
  
and more memories flooded into her mind.  
  
"What's that?"Haruka asked Setsuna  
  
"The Storm Sword of Rage."  
  
"She only used it two times."  
  
Mako huffed.   
  
"Well guess I'm going to Jupiter."She let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"not..by...yourself"Seiya gasped.  
  
"Seiya your hurt"Yaten said going to his Brothers aid.  
  
"I'll be fine, just a cut."  
  
"Come, Yaten lets take him back to the pogoda."Taiki said  
  
"WAIT!"Usagi demanded.  
  
"Where did the Youma go......well considering it dust over there, and when I went down no one was awake?."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Seiya?"Haruka asked  
  
"you weren't injured before, and Mako you shouldn't be that drained."  
  
"Well........uh........we defeated it"She said  
  
"how?"  
  
"I dunno, Seiya and I woke up and defeated it."  
  
"I'll explain later much later"Setsuna said  
  
-------------------  
  
"So..........Mako-Chan?"Minako asked.  
  
The Senshi were in a meeting.  
  
Minako thought Mako was asleep.  
  
"Shh......"Rei said startling everyone.   
  
"She's meditating"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She has to teleport us to Jupiter with her."Setsuna said  
  
"Why can't we Sailor Teleport?"Usagi asked  
  
"There is a barrier around the palace, you can't teleport in, unless the barrier recognizes you as one of there own."  
  
"So, who evers at the palace................"Haruka started  
  
"is either part of the Jovian Royal family or A commander of the Jovian Knights"Mako finished  
  
"Sorry for distrubing you Mako"Minako replyed  
  
"Not a Prob"  
  
"So? Are we ready to leave?" Mako asked  
  
"Well, I suppose so."Haruka said looking around.  
  
"Mako, you ........dont have to go yet"Setsuna said  
  
"I want to"  
  
They all started walking outside.  
  
"Haruka"  
  
She stoped.  
  
"Yes Mako?"  
  
"Promise me something"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Don't let Seiya or Anybody else interfere"  
  
"but, what if you get hu..."  
  
"No one"  
  
"sigh Ok Mako-Chan"  
  
"Thanks Haruka"  
  
They walked down.  
  
"So? Think you can get us remotly close to the palace?"Usagi asked  
  
"Hmmm....yea"  
  
"Clear your minds or we could end up somewhere else"  
  
"..........just kidding"  
  
They all sighed.  
  
A slight green glow eminated from her body.  
  
"Jupiter Yusouki!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, they were well in the eye.  
  
"WHERE ARE WE?"Usagi screamed over the howling wind.  
  
"The Eye of the Great Storm"Mako responded.  
  
"we built the palace here to keep away hostile threats."  
  
"Ah! My Love has returned."A voice echoed.  
  
"Who said that!"Seiya yelled back  
  
"Arg. Who invited you, you infidel"  
  
Seiya started to grind his teeth.  
  
"Wait a minute....."Mako started.  
  
"By the Stars I think she knows who I am!"  
  
"Come OUT HERE! YOU BASTARD!"She shouted   
  
They all jumped back.  
  
"Now, Now is that anyway to talk to your former lover?"He sneered  
  
"Please Spare me the moment"  
  
"Now don't be testy, I summoned you here because I want you back, and I see your "seeing" "him" again."  
  
"YOU ruined my Life! Why do I care what YOU think!"  
  
"I don't ruin lives love, I destroy them"  
  
"Say that one more time and I'll kill you!"  
  
"LOVE, you didnt have the skill or power to defeat me then and you still don't."  
  
"I can help you release that again.................or have you not told them about Callisto?"He laughed.   
  
"or do they know anything, and why did you say I ruined your life. It was for the best you know."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?! You said it, my parents said it Queen Serenity preeched it!.......... you guys ruined my life"She whispered the end.  
  
"He dosen't even remember" He chuckled.  
  
"what's going on?"Seiya asked.  
  
Setsuna huffed.  
  
"It's story time"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Haha!The plot thickens!   
  
Ladydragonguardian 


	6. Story Time

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.  
  
Also the song I use is not mine!   
  
So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What's there to tell?"Mako shot at Setsuna.  
  
"Now,Now Mako darling they should know to hahaha"  
  
Mako sighed.  
  
"Well we'll just start from the beginning"  
  
"When Queen Serenity was not even your all's age there was a dispute over where Jupiter should reign, with the Inners or the Outers, then there wasn't a distinct side but new powers and alliances had formed on the Inner and Outer planets, both sides wanted Jupiter."  
  
"They finally agreed to "share" the Senshi of Jupiter, since there had been peace in the Universe for centuries they didn't think about an outside force ever threatening this galaxy."  
  
"So, the Jovian Senshi are strange, of course you know the Inners have 4 crystals and the Outers have 6 but the Senshi from Jupiter have 5."  
  
"The Jovian Senshi always favored the Outer Senshi more, but tolerated having to train with both sides."  
  
"And now were caught up to the Silver Millenium"  
  
"When Mako was 13 Seiya and his father payed a visit, for diplomatic reasons but Seiya wanted to tag along, well Seiya met Mako and vise versa and they became friends, so on Mako's 14th birthday all of the Brothers visited Jupiter to give Mako that"Setsuna pointed towards Mako's sword.  
  
"Mako had ot yet been givin her 5th crystal yet, but you guys didn't know that   
  
at the time."  
  
"So when Mako got the sword she got a crystal to, one that Serenity didn't even want brought into our Galaxy......the Crystal of Rage"  
  
Mako started  
  
"but, along with a Crystal came a well "relationship" between Seiya and Me, my parents heard about it and threatened to declare war on Kinmoku and since at the time they weren't very well equiped I knew they'd me slaughtered so I told Seiya I couldn't see him anymore,but he came and visited alot."Mako was cut off.  
  
"And I come into the picture"   
  
"Nephlite?!"Usagi gasped  
  
"We destroyed you!"Rei yelled.  
  
"Hahaha! he Stars saved me!"He laughed  
  
"You see my Faher and Makoto's father were very close and she had been promised to me, so I had to tell the King and Queen that there daughter was breaking tradition by seeing someone out of this galaxy."  
  
"The we fell in love and killed each other the end"  
  
"I never loved you"Mako shot back  
  
"I was Young and you were stupid"  
  
"You loved me I could tell"  
  
"You notice we never "did" anything? We had oppurtunity many many many times and you wanted to."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What.....I stayed with you to appease my parents....end of story"  
  
Nephlite shook with fury.  
  
"Well, I have a couple secrets for you, I made your brother go to the front lines at Callisto, why? because he hated me for what I did to you, I tryed to explain that I saved you from heartache but he wouldn't listen, I knew he'd die so off he went."  
  
"and...........ever wonder how Beryl found this palace? I told her.To get on her good side.  
  
I was her favorite general after that!"  
  
"Oh! and you still haven't told them about Callisto"  
  
"They don't have to know about that"  
  
"But Makoto you know the only reason Serenity brought you back from Callisto was to destroy the youma threat, she was scared of you."  
  
Mako fist shook.  
  
Control youself Mako don't let him get to you  
  
"Well"Mako sighed  
  
"Callisto was the last of our moon based palaces, the youma's were overuning our forces and we were in retreat there was 300 of us and 15,000 of them, then a messenger told me that my brother had been killed on the front line and that our Jovian palace had been taken over and everyone killed. Well my parents were there, with Seiya's father."  
  
"I got well...........mad and pulled out the sword Seiya had given me and it set my crystal off."  
  
Mako stoped.  
  
"And?"Nephlite teased  
  
Mako stared at him.  
  
"Everyone was killed, youma's and knights alike."   
  
"I woke up at the Moon Palace and they told me what happened."  
  
A tear went down her face.  
  
"I killed two of my best friends, Ajax and Shinozaki."  
  
Nephlite let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, Mako you have two choices Join me and we can take back this Galaxy or stay with them and I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Well....Princess what's it gonna be?"  
  
Mako........Setsuna said  
  
Transform into Princess Jupiter  
  
Mako glanced over at her.  
  
How?  
  
Focus your power, and summon it  
  
A white auro surrounded Mako. Her hair started to lift.  
  
"JUPITER POWER........BATTLE MODE!"  
  
The Thunderdragon swooped down and encircled her. Lightning lit up the sky.  
  
After the clouds cleared. There stood Princess Jupiter, her hair layed straight against her face, her complexion seemed darker and she wore the traditional Female Jovian Armor.  
  
She cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Well I guess you've made your decision."Nephlite spat  
  
---------------------  
  
Sorry this one was short, but its a good place to stop!   
  
Ladydragonguardian 


	7. Rage is a Beautiful Thing

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nephlite laughed.   
  
"Even as Princess Jupiter you can't stop me!"  
  
"AH!"He screamed and lunged at her, which caught Mako off gaurd she took a blow to the head which sent her sailing through the nearby palace wall.  
  
Mako picked herself up.  
  
"What's wrong with you Makoto?"He asked walking towards her.  
  
"You could take over this Galaxy with my help, let me help you release that energy"He said brushing his hand across her face.  
  
She punched him in the stomach which sent him to his knees.  
  
"Very.....Well....Then."He coughed.  
  
"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE COSMOS!"  
  
A Black Beam came down from the heavens.  
  
Nephlite let out a sinister laugh. His muscles bulged all over, his eyes turned black as night, and his gray and green uniform turned black and red.  
  
"I have sacrificed my soul to defeat you and the other Senshi, you will be mine!"  
  
His voice was an entirely different tone.  
  
He now wielded a black sword.   
  
Mako dodged him as best she could. He was lightning fast now and incredibly strong.  
  
She got hit with the handle of the sword on the back of the head.   
  
She hit one knee, her brething rate had increased, and now the world was spinning.  
  
She felt a unbarable pain in her side, she heard Nephlite laugh.  
  
"just like last time"  
  
She looked down and saw the blade of his sword purtruding through her side.  
  
She reached behind her and got ahold of his collar and slung him away from her.  
  
"MAKO!"Seiya screamed and went after her.   
  
"No wait Seiya don't!"Haruka yelled  
  
"Go..back"She croaked  
  
"No I'm not leaving you."  
  
Mako managed to get a hand on the blade and riped it out.  
  
She let out a groan of pain as blood driped down her wound.  
  
"Well, I see we still have a little fiestiness left"He chuckled  
  
"Move" he demanded of Seiya  
  
"I'll take care of you in a minute."  
  
Seiya continued to stand in front of Mako.  
  
"Fine then die now"  
  
Using telepathy he picked Seiya up and hovered him right above them.  
  
Mako watched in horror as he assulted with hundreds of Lightning Bolts.  
  
"STOP!"She screamed at Nephlite.  
  
She pulled out her sword and in a blind rage plunged it into Nephlites stomach.  
  
Seiya droped to the ground.  
  
Mako pulled the sword out of him.  
  
She ran to Seiya.   
  
"you should have stayed over there"  
  
He couldn't even respond.  
  
"Well, that was easy"Nephlite managed a laugh.  
  
"MAKO! LET GO!"Setsuna screamed.  
  
"No, I won't"  
  
"YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
Yaten ran out and retrieved his brother.  
  
"Hotaru"Haruka whispered  
  
"put up your Silence Wall"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Yah know, I think it'll be fun torturing and killing the Sailor Senshi"He continued to laugh  
  
"Mako you really are pathetic.....The senshi of Thunder Lightning Strenth and Protection can't even save the Senshi from her own power"  
  
"and Rage"Mako added.  
  
She kept glancing over to Seiya who still lye on the ground motionless.  
  
Nephlite took the opportunity.  
  
He stabbed Mako again sending her to her knees and dropping her sword. He then pulled both her arms back. Nephlite laughed and riped he sword out and putting his foot on her back.She felt like she was going to break in two. Then both her arms poped out of place and back made a horrible crunching noise. He let go. She held herself up on her arms and knees.  
  
"oh, did that hurt?"He asked   
  
"If you think thats bad just think of what I'm gonna do to them"  
  
She stared up at him. The ground started to rumble. She pulled her self to her feet.  
  
She screamed. She started to hover above the ground her hair floated up as well.  
  
"So are we playing that game?"  
  
He raised his hands to the stars and started to build up an attack.  
  
A crystal came out of Mako's chest, it appeared to be dormant. It was black with a small circle of red in the middle. It lit up and dove back into her.  
  
She then was surrounded with a black aura.  
  
"Power of the Stars Destroy!" Nephlite shouted.  
  
"Rage OF JUPITER!"  
  
Lightning split the sky as the two collosal beams met.  
  
They watched as Neplite was torn apart.  
  
Mako sighed her eyes kept trying to roll back in her head but she faught it.  
  
"Earth Yusouki!"She shouted  
  
They were back outside the pagoda. Mako sat on her knees huffing. She winced and detransformed and fell forward and lay on the ground.  
  
"She's ok"Setsuna said checking her out.  
  
Taiki walked over and picked her up.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So hows Makoto?"Princess Kakyu asked  
  
Chibi-Chibi and Kakyu had arrived only hours after the Senshi had rearrived back at the Pagoda.   
  
They had explained the situation, Seiya was fine a few minor burns but otherwise unscathed.  
  
"She's fine, lost some blood and little battered but she's alright."Seiya said  
  
"So, she has the Crystal of Rage eh?"Kakyu asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Unusual"  
  
"So, what will become of her now, since she really dosen't belong to a certain group?"Yaten asked  
  
"Well actually I have an idea"Kakyu  
  
They all stared at Kakyu.  
  
"Well Princess lets hear it"  
  
-------------------------  
  
I should have 1 more chapter to sum everything up! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
ladydragongaurdian 


	8. Singing,Knights and Color Changing?

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well........Makoto really dosen't have a......well "team" now, right?"  
  
The shook there heads.  
  
"Well, what if you make a new one?"  
  
"Huh?"Usagi questioned  
  
"I have found 3 likely candidates to take Seiya, Taiki and Yatens places they don't belong anywhere either and Chibi-Chibi should be with you guys, so why not let Mako,Yaten,Seiya,Taiki and Chibi-Chibi form there own team."  
  
"Your REPLACING us!"Yaten asked  
  
"Yes, I know you'd rather be hear."  
  
"but, what powers will we have now."  
  
"Thats simple, think of all the forces in the universe there's bound to be another 3 left"  
  
"Well, I mean if thats alright with you Usagi and Setsuna"  
  
"I think it would be great!"Usagi announced.  
  
"Well it's done then"Seiya said  
  
"So? I get to be with Makoto instead of the guys?"Chibi-Chibi asked  
  
"Yes"Kakyu responded  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"So? would we be Senshi or Knights?"Taiki asked  
  
"Knights since your Star powers will be gone"  
  
They looked pleased.  
  
"So be thinking of something"Kakyu told them  
  
"Hey, be right back!"Seiya said running off.  
  
-------------------  
  
He stared at the sleeping Makoto.  
  
He smiled and brushed back the hair in her face. She opened one eye.   
  
"Hey"She said  
  
"Hey"  
  
She sat up and winced and laid back down.  
  
"Easy killer don't over do yourself"  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"I have some news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your not a Inner Senshi anymore!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"No,No it's a good thing"  
  
She stared at him puzzled.  
  
"You,Chibi-Chibi Yaten, Taiki and I are our own team now!"  
  
"but you guys are Sailor Stars you can't be.........."  
  
"Not anymore, she's making us knights"  
  
"of what"  
  
"Were not sure."  
  
"Who cares though I get to stay with you......"He kissed her.  
  
She motioned him along so she could dress.  
  
He waited impatiently outside the door.  
  
"I could help yah know! It go faster!"  
  
He heard her laugh and then scream  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG!"He yelled  
  
"My.....my hair"She said staring at the mirror.   
  
"Oh yea.......it got cut when you and Nephlite were going at it."  
  
"I kinda like it"She said now it was up to her shoulders.  
  
"Actually Minako cut th rest there we a few strands she said weren't even"  
  
They came out, Mako wore her black halter top on and her tan cargo jeans.  
  
"Like the clothes I picked out?"He asked  
  
"Yes"She gave him a kiss.  
  
"You look different"  
  
"A good different"She asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yes"He said slyly.  
  
"I think its your hair...and body"  
  
She slightly blushed.  
  
"You have better abs than I do."He laughed  
  
"Gomen!It feels like I've been hit with a truck"She said holding her head.  
  
"I feel like a mummy" Her hands were wrapped from her fingers to her elbow, the surge of electricity had burned ans singed her, her ribs were also wrapped and the gapping wound on her side.  
  
They walked down the steps.........slowly.  
  
"Arg....Arg.....Arg..."Mako kept repeating down each step.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you"  
  
"no"Mako said threw clenched teeth.  
  
Seiya snickered and picked her up and flew down the stairs with Mako screaming and cursing the whole way down.  
  
Seiya sighed and let her down at the bottom.They gazed into each others eyes and kissed.  
  
"EW! Lovey stuff!Knock it of EW!"  
  
"ChibiChibiishere?"Mako asked not breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yes"  
  
They broke it.  
  
"Give me one reason"Mako said in a playful voice and chased after Chibi-Chibi.  
  
Mako grabed her and Chibi-Chibi kicked her in the side.Mako droped her.  
  
"SORRYMAKOIDIDNTMEANTOIMSOSORRY!!!"  
  
"Thats.....al.....right"Mako said grinding her teeth.  
  
"Konichiwa!Princess Kakyu"Mako said shaking off her pain.  
  
"Konichiwa! Makoto"  
  
"So how are you feeling?"Haruka asked  
  
"Sore......Sore...Yea thats about it"  
  
"So?Are we ready to leave?"Luna asked  
  
They all solemly shook there heads. Kakyu was coming with them for a few days.  
  
They grabbed there stuff and boarded the train back to Tokyo.  
  
----------------------  
  
It was decided after Princess Kakyu left that Chibi-Chibi would stay with Usagi. Usagi pleaded with the Kou brothers to let her stay with her, of coarse they agreed.  
  
Seiya started renting an apartment down from Mako's it had 3 bedrooms so, of coarse two days later Mako moved in with them.  
  
Two and half months had passed, Setsuna had called a meeting but no one could get ahold of Mako,Seiya,Taiki or Yaten. It as time for them to choose there elements.  
  
They met at the park.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"GUYS!"Minako came wailing over to them.  
  
"What Mina-Chan?"Haruka asked  
  
"The Starlights are puting on a concert over the hill and you'll never guess........."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence as everyone bounded over the hill.  
  
"woah"Usagi said  
  
Screaming shouting fans were everywhere. They couldn't even tell if it was them on stage as far back as they were.  
  
"Who's that with them?"Michiru asked.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you!........Mako's part of the Starlights now!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look for yourself, I talked to Yaten and he said she can really sing and he taught her how to play guitar!"  
  
They managed to worm there way up to the middle of the crowd.  
  
The Stars wore there traditional suits with ties, Mako however wore a black dress jacket which was open a button up white shirt a green tie and a pinstripe skirt. Her hair was still cut up to her shoulders but was cut in many many lengths of layers.  
  
"She can sing"Haruka said to Michiru  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Hey Hey Usagi Usagi thats Seiya and Taiki and Yaten and Mako!"Chibi-Chibi exclaimed while sitting atop Mamoru's head.  
  
"Yah Know, I haven't seen Mako smile like that in a long time"Minako said staring at Seiya and her best friend who were singing together.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Seiya smile like that"Setsuna pointed out.  
  
Seiya thanked everyone for coming and they walked off stage.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Seiya!"Haruka yelled  
  
"Nice show"  
  
"Thanks, I didn't even see you guys"  
  
Chibi-Chibi ran up to Seiya.  
  
"SEIYA!"She screamed as she hugged him.  
  
"Do I have some competition now"Mako cracked from behind.  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes.  
  
"MAKO!"Chibi-Chibi screamed and leeched onto her leg.  
  
She continued on with the screaming-leeching with Yaten and Taiki.  
  
Of course Minako and Makoto were talking non-stop about what they had missed.  
  
"You 3 have to choose your elements yah know"Haruka said  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Oh.......forgot about that"  
  
"Hmmmm......."  
  
"What's left?"Taiki asked  
  
"What else is star related?"Seiya asked  
  
"What don't you change your names?"Mako suggested  
  
"Like instead of Star Fighter change it to something else"  
  
"Hey I like that"Seiya said  
  
They huddled and spoke among themselves.  
  
"You'll still have your same attacks, don't worry about that"Setsuna  
  
"OK!"Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"Seiya is Star Warrior, I'm Star Mender and Taiki is Star Creator"  
  
"Hey, It works"Setsuna said  
  
"Here."She threw them there weapons.  
  
"These are what you'll use to transform"  
  
Seiya had a sword, Yaten had a Bo Staff and Taiki had a pair of Sais.  
  
"Transform"Seiya demanded.  
  
"Warrior Knight Power!"  
  
"Mender Knight Power!"  
  
"Creator Knight Power!"  
  
They had on light armor not as bulky or as heavy as Endymions. It had a few stars on it and was black, they had half capes at the top was there wings that were previosly on there Senshi uniforms.  
  
"I like"Seiya said  
  
"OH! Mako show them your new "color changing" trick!"Yaten shouted  
  
The Senshi stood puzzled.  
  
"Oh....hehe.......that"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Now what "color changing" trick"Haruka asked  
  
"Yaten I should kill you, if this goes crazy like it did that one time"Mako continued to curse under her breath.  
  
"Haruka"Seiya whispered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get her mad"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Haruka sent her random assults at Mako. Her temper steadily rose.  
  
Mako cracked her neck after one more assult from Haruka.  
  
"AH! STOP IT!"Mako said  
  
She then was surrounded with a black aura, so black you couldn't even see where Makoto was.  
  
Minako jumped back.  
  
Mako emerged, her Fuku was a black and dark red, her skin color was as dark as Setsuna's and she held her sword.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You made her do that didn't you?"Mako asked Seiya  
  
"So what if I did"Seiya said playfully  
  
Mako ran at him.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
They ran around each other.  
  
She caught him by his cape. She snickered.  
  
"Armor weigh you down?"She asked  
  
"No" He said and dipped her into a kiss.  
  
"That works to"She said  
  
Setsuna stilled stood puzzled.  
  
"How'd she do that?"Haruka asked  
  
"I don't know...........unless thats the.....nope......hmmmm...Mako come here a moment"  
  
"Yes Setsuna?"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hey! Maybe since your other crystal wasn't activated this is like a second Super Sailor Transormation."  
  
"It's a possiblity"Mako responded.  
  
"Oh well"  
  
The four detransformed.  
  
"Were done with the Starlights for a while so you can get ahold of us now."Mako said as they walked away.  
  
------------------  
  
I'm gonna have one more chapter! lol! It'll have some battle scene's and then the Nuclear Winter probablt a short chapter!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Ladydragonguardian 


	9. Love Conquers All

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers  
  
----------------------  
  
"So?...huff...Haruka....How are you.....and Michiru?"Mako asked the blood running to her head.  
  
Haruka and Mako were and the gym, and were both hanging by there legs swinging up.  
  
"Fine...I........guess"  
  
"You.....Guess?"Mako asked and stoped swinging, Haruka followed suit.  
  
"Well, I'm the problem"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.....uh.....can't......well....."  
  
"Say how you feel"Mako finished her sentence.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Why don't you just tell her."  
  
"Well...hmmm.....Michiru just comes out and says it and I'm worried she dosen't think I care for her anymore"  
  
"I doubt that, I'd just tell her if I were you"  
  
"Maybe your right"  
  
Then Mako's and Haruka's communicators went off. The swung down and went in a corner.  
  
"Yea" They both said  
  
Seiya was on Mako's and Michiru on Haruka's.  
  
"Hey Seiya"  
  
"Mako.......were.....being attacked....."The screen went fuzzy.  
  
"Haruka......youma......everywh....."Her screen went fuzzy.  
  
The two looked at each other and nodded.  
  
They grabbed there stuff and flew out the door.  
  
"Where are they?"Mako asked searching around.  
  
"THERE!"Haruka said pointed to the large ploom of smoke.  
  
They sped down the street.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Hey!"Sailor Uranus shouted at one of the dozen or so youma.  
  
It turned and glared at the two tall Senshi.  
  
Jupiter ran in search of Seiya........she found him.  
  
"SEIYA!" She shouted.  
  
He had been impaled with a spiral rod that was stealing his energy.  
  
"Mako"He said  
  
"Hey, I'm here don't worry."She said her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"You have to destroy the youma that caused this"Yaten grunted.  
  
"Which one?"She asked a little leery.  
  
Yaten pointed to the youma beating up Rei,Minako,Ami, and Usagi.  
  
"Hey! You!"Mako shouted and slowly walked towards it.  
  
She clenched her fists, if she was defeated Seiya would be lost.  
  
She was surrounded again with a black aura.  
  
"Come, pick on someone your own size!"She said  
  
The youma glared and charged towards her.  
  
He extended his huge claws. Mako ran straight at it and fliped at the last second kicking it in the face.  
  
It shook it's head, and roared.  
  
She heard Seiya moan in pain.  
  
"Hurry! Makoto!"Taiki exclaimed.  
  
Jupiter jumped up in the air, the sky grew dark lightning flashed threw the sky breifly illuminting the sky with brillant flashes.  
  
The electricity cracked around her body.  
  
"JUPITER, RAGE OF DRAGON!"She shouted.  
  
3 Dragons rose to her aid. They flew towards the youma, they let out a screech, hurting everyones ears. Then......impact.  
  
The youma screamed in agony and discentigrated. Then the spiral rod vanished.  
  
Seiya sat up. He ran towards Mako and hugged her.  
  
"Nice"He whispered in her ear.  
  
She hit her knees.  
  
"Ow."Was her response.  
  
"Are you ok?"He asked bending down  
  
"I'll be ok"She said her hands bleeding. She detransformed.  
  
"What the hell were those?"Haruka gasped   
  
"The new youma.....they have been exposed to radiation in the Earths core which has mutated them."Setsuna said  
  
"Wonderful, Are they all like that?"Mako asked refering to the youma she just obliterated.  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I think its time"  
  
"For?"Usagi asked  
  
"The rest of the Senshi to have there eternal forms"  
  
"We have eternal forms?"Minako asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You have to be careful though especially two people I know"  
  
Mako and Haruka started to whistle and look anywhere but at Setsuna.  
  
"Mako-Chan?"Setsuna asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hm...well I don't know how this is going to work"  
  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well with your extra crystal the transformation might not work, or it could..........or it could well, turn you evil"  
  
"Say what!"Haruka exclaimed  
  
"Nothing Haruka-San hush!"Setsuna said threw clenched teeth.  
  
"Now, when you transform, don't think of evil or anything else that might upset the transormation."  
  
"Hai"Mako said  
  
"Now, Usagi you'll get a small power boost"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Eternal Mercury Power Make-Up!"  
  
Ice surrounded her body, the ice cracked and revealed Eternal Merury, she held a Bo Staff.  
  
"Eternal Venus Power Make-up"  
  
Hearts fluttered around Venus, then a large heart engulfed her, it broke and revealed Eternal Venus, she held a a yumi.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power Make-Up!"  
  
Her transformation didn't change but her septor was much longer.  
  
"Eternal Mars Power Make-Up!"  
  
Fire engulfed her, she steped through the flames and revealed Eternal Mars, she held a Bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"Eternal Saturn Power Make-Up!"  
  
It grew dark, She glanced through the darkness and the place where she stood lit up revelaing Eternal Saturn still holding her Glaive.  
  
"Eternal Uranus Power Make-Up!"  
  
The ground rumbled, and she was hidden behind a whirlwind, it subsided and revealed Eternal Uranus holding her Space Sword.  
  
"Eternal Neptune Power Make Up!"  
  
A Wave crashed over her, she was inside a whirlpool, she leapt out and revelaed Eternal Neptune, holding her Mirror.  
  
Makoto sighed. Please don't be evil  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Power Make-Up!"  
  
It was dark, lightning flashed and the thunder boomed, a dragon came swooping down encircling her, the dragon had red glowing eyes, the dragon left revealing a very evil looking Eternal Jupiter holding her Storm Sword of Rage.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped?"Setsuna asked  
  
Makoto glared at them.  
  
"Jupiter Triple Dragon Strike!" She yelled.  
  
3 Black Dragons came out of the sky and charged at them.  
  
"What is she doing?"Rei asked panicing.  
  
"The rage crystal must have mest up the transformation."  
  
"Um, we need to deal with them first."Seiya gulped at the ever looming dragons.  
  
"Howdowestopthem?"Usagi asked running.  
  
"Idontknowhowaretheyusuallystoped"Rei asked  
  
"Therenot"Minako put in.  
  
Seiya made his way up to her.  
  
"Mako what are you........."She stabed him.  
  
He droped to his knees  
  
"SEIYA!"Yaten exclaimed.  
  
Yaten and Taiki ran to him.  
  
"How could you?"Taiki asked  
  
Mako showed no emotion. The dragons continued to chase the senshi,scorching and electrocuting them.  
  
Seiya stared up at Mako who continued to control the three dragons.  
  
Seiya pushed himself up and kissed her.  
  
"I....know....your...not...evil.........I...Love...you"  
  
That broke it. Mako shook her head.  
  
"Seiya"She said embracing him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I love you"She said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Shhhh.......it's ok now"He said brushing away her tears.  
  
"What are those?"She asked watching the dragons torment the Senshi.  
  
"There yours."  
  
"Oh"  
  
The dragons stoped and turned there attention to Jupiter.  
  
"Uh Oh" She said and took off hoping they would follow.  
  
"Where's she going?"Minako huffed  
  
"She dosen't know how to stop them either, so she figurd she at least could lure them away from us for awhile"Yaten said  
  
Taiki was tending to Seiya.  
  
"You like to get hurt don't you?"Haruka asked him.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can heal him"Hotaru said  
  
She placed her hand on his wound. A bright light shimmered.  
  
Seiya felt his stomach, he was fine.  
  
"Thanks Taru-Chan"  
  
"Your welcome"She said  
  
Mako kept running, until she found a clearing.  
  
She whiped around, she stood face to face with the three dragons  
  
She focused her energy, and absorbed two.  
  
Electricity cracked around her, her arms shook, she wiped the blood coming from her ears.  
  
"C'mere!"She said and absorbed the last dragon. She fell backwards and detransformed.  
  
Seiya ran through the clearing.  
  
"Hey"He said and bent down.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I'm sorry"She said and looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm fine, all that matters is were both ok" He lifted her chin up.  
  
"I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"She said and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"You'll never lose me"He said and helped her up.  
  
"C'mon lets go"  
  
"Were only a block from our apartment"He said  
  
They arrived home. Yaten and Taiki wern't home yet.  
  
"Mako"Seiya whispered.  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"Um.....Do you think you could spend the rest of your life with me?"He choked out.  
  
"Yes, Seiya"  
  
"Well will you?"He asked  
  
"YES!"She screamed and lept into his arms, they stumbled into their room.  
  
"SO?"He asked  
  
"Maybe we can finally finish what we started?"  
  
She giggled and kissed him.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you more"  
  
-------------------  
  
The Senshi were having a short little meeting at Rei's.  
  
"So feel better?"Haruka asked Mako as Luna continued her speech.  
  
"Yea I guess so."  
  
"So? Did you do it yet?"  
  
"Do what"Haruka asked  
  
Mako glanced at Michiru.  
  
"Oh....Uh.....Well"  
  
"No"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Do it tonight"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
"Now"Luna said  
  
"What do we do about Chibi-Chibi?"  
  
"Yea"Chibi-Chibi responded.  
  
"Well, um" Usagi stumbled.  
  
Everyone glanced around.  
  
"Well"Yaten said  
  
"I could sleep on the futon in the living room, and she could have my room"  
  
"YEA YEA!"Chibi-Chibi jumped up and down.  
  
"Dosen't matter to me"Taiki said  
  
"Same here"Seiya said  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"I get to live with Mako-Chan!"Chibi-Chibi pounced on her.  
  
"Thats....Nice"Mako said gasping for air.  
  
"Well then it's settled."  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
"Bye"  
  
-------------------  
  
Haruka and Michiru were walking on the shore.  
  
"Michiru"Haruka said  
  
"Yes Love?"  
  
"I Love you so much, I'd die if you ever left me......but I know I'm causing you to be unhappy"  
  
"Oh! Haruka, that's all I wanted you to say.....I didn't think you cared or me anymore"  
  
They kissed. Haruka wrapped her in an embrace.  
  
Mako and Seiya smiled. They were sitting on the rocks watching the sun set.  
  
"Do you miss Kinmoku?"She asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Your here thats all that matters to me"  
  
"You remind me of Kinmoku actually, beautiful yearound, always changing."  
  
"Your awful"She said teasing.  
  
"but, I like it"  
  
"Oh here"He said cusualy and sliped a ring on her finger.  
  
She hugged him, and they shared a kiss.  
  
The sunset and there new life together would soon begin.  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin  
  
Whahahaaha! Sorry it was kinda short! Now I can start on my other fics! Thanks to all my reviewers.!!SailorLita18, RavenKino,ShadowStar21,  
  
Little-Beautiful-Child-Of-Love,Starlite-Destiny,Athena Kyle,  
  
LightningStrikes,and babymar-marThanks Guys! 


End file.
